Bittersweet Heartbeat
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Harry bertemu dengan seorang wizard yang hampir mati karena serangan Remus di hutan. Tanpa Harry sadari bahwa darah wizard itu bukan hanya menarik seleranya tapi juga hatinya. Meskipun masih ada 'seseorang' yang menjadi sekat. Semuanya menjadi rumit dan tambah rumit ketika vampire hunter datang. Vamp!HP Wizard!DM. Creature Fic. Update
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Slash! OOC, Creature fic **

**Disclaimer : J.K ROWLING**

* * *

Bittersweet Heartbeat

Malam yang indah di bawah bulan purnama. Cahaya-nya yang redup menyinari sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar di tengah hutan. Rumah tersebut terbuat dari dinding beton dengan cat putihnya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi abu-abu dan juga di tumbuhi tanaman rambat yang sudah terlihat mati. Dari luar, nampak rumah tersebut sangat kotor dan tak terawat. Bahkan berandanya penuh dengan debu dan beberapa daun mati yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Aura suram terpancar dengan sangat jelas di sana dengan kaca-kaca jendela kotor dan buram.

_PRANG!_

Tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah terdengar bunyi yang amat keras. Bunyi yang menyerupai sebuah benda yang jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Dalam waktu sebentar suara itu teredam oleh sunyinya hutan dan malam seakan tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya sebelum suara teriakan seorang pria yang naik 2 oktaf benar-benar memecah malam.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Suara tersebut berasal dari sebuah ruangan kecil yang terdapat di tengah rumah. Suaranya menggema di setiap lorong dan ruangan yang ada di rumah tersebut. Setiap orang yang mendengarnya pasti langsung terkena serangan jantung dan pingsan.

_BRAK!_

"Ada apa!?" kata seorang pria seusia remaja dengan nada panik setelah ia membuka pintu kayu ruangan yang merupakan asal suara mengerikan tersebut dengan sedikit kasar. Pria itu memakai kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan celana hitam ditambah dengan kacamata bulat jadul yang menutupi mata emeraldnya dan jangan lupakan rambut coklat berantakannya.

"Ah!? Tidak apa-apa Son. Guci kesayangan ibumu pecah..." jawab pria yang barusan mengeluarkan suara teriakan. Remaja yang dipanggil Son tersebut cuma terdiam di tempat sambil menghela napas berat saja. "Sudah tidak usah khawatir..." lanjutnya. "Kreacher! Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master?" jawab Kreacher. Peri rumah yang mengabdi pada pemilik rumah suram tersebut.

"Perbaiki guci ini dan bereskan kekacauan yang lain," perintah masternya. Kreacher hanya mengangguk lalu, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya dengan menjentikkan jari, guci itu sudah kembali ke bentuk semula lalu melayang menuju rak tempatnya berasal."It's done, right? Harry son. Terima kasih Kreacher," katanya lagi.

"Anytime, sir," jawab Kreacher lalu menghilang.

"Dad... ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau memecahkan barang yang sama," kata Harry cukup kesal juga dengan 'false alarm' yang dilontarkan ayahnya. Nama remaja tersebut adalah Harry Potter. Nama ayahnya adalah James Potter. Pria yang hampir sama dengan Harry hanya saja rambutnya hitam dengan mata berwarna hazel.

"Aku tahu Harry. Hanya sedikit... ceroboh saja," elak James. Keduanya diam sejenak sebelum suara bel pintu rumah berbunyi sebanyak 3 kali. "Itu pasti Sirius dan Remus," ucap James untuk menghindari tatapan kesal anaknya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Kreacher yang awalnya hendak membuka pintu dihalangi oleh James. "Tak usah Kreacher. Biar aku saja yang buka," James-pun membuka pintu dan Sirius langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali Prongs!" ucap Sirius.

"Aku juga. Hallo Remus!" sapa James tapi sedikit tidak ditanggapi dengan Remus yang lebih memilih untuk memegang kepalanya. "Ah.. bulan purnama. Cepatlah masuk kalian berdua," Tanpa mengucapkan kata lagi, Sirius segera menarik Remus untuk masuk. Remus didudukan di ruangan tadi yang diasolasikan sebagai ruang tamu. Sirius memeluk Harry dengan kangen sebelum ia duduk di sebelah Remus.

"Akh... sepertinya aku kehilangan kesadaran lagi," kata Remus.

"Sudahlah Moony... kau tidak sampai membunuhnya kok," kata Sirius.

"Membunuh? Membunuh siapa?" sahut Harry.

"Penyihir..." jawab Sirius.

"WHAT!?" teriak Harry kaget.

"Aku tidak sengaja...! Tiba-tiba bulan purnama nampak dengan terang dan... dan..."

"Tenangkan dirimu Remus, ini minumlah..." James memberikan sebuah piala kepada Remus. Remus hendak meminumnya tapi tidak jadi setelah melihat apa yang ada di dalam piala tersebut.

"Maaf James... kalau boleh aku minta air saja..." Remus meletakan piala di meja yang ada di depannya sebelum Sirius mengambil piala itu dan melihat isinya.

"Ooh..." Sirius mencium cairan yang ada di piala itu. "Darah rusa?"

"Yang masih baru tentunya," jawab James lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan munculah Kreacher lagi. "Ambilkan air untuk Remus," perintah James dan Kreacher menghilang lagi lalu kembali dengan piala berisikan air dan diberikan kepada Remus.

"La-lalu penyihir itu..?" tanya Harry masih penasaran.

"Masih di hutan... aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa ada penyihir yang sampai di kedalaman hutan ini. Mereka pasti cukup berani untuk melewati daerah troll-troll bau tersebut atau ber-apparate," jelas Sirius kemudian meminum darah yang ada di pialanya. "Oh, dan aku menemukan dia di jalan," Sirius kemudian mengeluarkan seekor weasel merah dari sakunya dan meletakan di lantai. Weasel itu berjalan mendekati Harry tapi berhenti beberapa senti sebelum menjelma menjadi remaja seusia Harry dengan rambut merah tentunya.

"Ron!" panggil Harry.

"Sirius... sakumu sesak!" ucap Ron menatap Sirius dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sorry, Weasley. Dan selamat atas pernikahan kakakmu Bill dengan seorang Siren," kata Sirius.

"Thanks Sirius... Harry! Lama tak jumpa," Ron memeluk sahabatnya. "Ayo kita ke kamarmu! Ada banyak yang mau aku ceritakan!" katanya lagi.

"Ku rasa lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan saja Ron. Di sini pengap dengan warewolf dan vampire tua," kata Harry melirik kepada 3 orang dewasa yang masih duduk.

"HEI!" teriak ketiganya membuat Harry dan Ron tertawa tertahan sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan lupa pulang sebelum matahari terbit Son! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu melepuh lagi," ingat James.

"Alright! We're leaving!" kata Harry sebelum keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"So... sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan Kreacher," Sirius mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi.

XXXX

Harry dan Ron berjalan-jalan di tengah lebatnya pohon-pohon tinggi hutan yang ia diami. Sunyi dan hanya ditemani suara jangkrik ataupun kunang-kunang yang lewat. Ada juga binatang-binatang malam seperti burung hantu dan rubah.

"Perjalanan kemari sungguh melelahkan. Apalagi berada di dalam saku Sirius!" kata Ron. "Bagaimana dengan gigi taringmu? Ku-dengar gigimu sempat tumpul karena pancaran matahari beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Sudah sembuh..." jawab Harry meraba pipi kanannya yang pernah melepuh karena terkena matahari. Ia bahkan masih ingat rasa sakit dan perihnya saat hal itu terjadi. "Hah... aku ingin cepat menjadi vampire dewasa agar aku tak perlu melepuh lagi," komentar Harry.

"Sabar Harry... kau masih harus menunggu 100 tahun lagi."

"Bloody hell...! Umurku sekarang 117 tahun. 100 tahun lagi itu sangat lama!"

"Tidak untuk kita Harry. Kau vampire dan aku siluman weasel. Waktu bagi kita bukanlah hal yang penting."

"Berbicara soal waktu aku teringat pada gadis muggle yang kau sukai. Siapa namanya kalau tidak salah...? Er..? Harmonie?"

"It's Hermione.." jawab Ron pelan. Ron yang adalah siluman weasel sebenarnya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis dari dunia manusia bernama Hermione Granger. Keduanya bertemu ketika Hermione menyelamatkan Ron yang hampir mati diserang oleh kucing peliharaannya. Sejak itu, Ron menyamar menjadi manusia dan mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Dia belum tahu kau adalah siluman?" tanya Harry yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kau harus lihat muggle jaman sekarang Harry. Ini abad 21. Mereka sudah benar-benar canggih! Dan sedikit diantara mereka yang percaya bahwa kita ini ada."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu..." Keduanya sampai di sebuah danau yang cukup luas. Sinar rembulan membuat air yang ada di danau tersebut mengkilap. Ron dan Harry duduk di atas rumput di pinggir danau.

"Bagaimana kabar _dia_?" tanya Ron menyinggung seseorang yang pasti sangat dikenal oleh keduanya. Harry menatap Ron sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya menuju danau.

"Sibuk... aku menerima surat bahwa _dia _akan pulang minggu depan dari Itali. Aku tak sabar menanti-_nya_ pulang! _Dia_ akan membawakan-ku darah orang Itali," jawab Harry antusias apalagi menyangkut darah.

"_Dia_ akan membunuh!?" ucap Ron setengah berteriak sangking terkejutnya. Well, Ron masih berpandangan bahwa vampire meminum darah dengan cara cukup extrim. Harry masih mengerti pemikiran sahabatnya. Padahal akhir-akhir ini ia hanya minum darah hewan dan jarang sekali meminum darah manusia. Itu-pun bila ada yang kebetulan masuk hutan dan Harry hanya mencicipi sedikit saja. Tidak sampai benar-benar membunuh korbannya walau menimbulkan trauma dan shok hebat bagi sang korban.

"Bukan membunuh, Ron. _Dia_ membawa menggunakan botol. Dari bank darah, mungkin? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku ingin mencoba darah orang Itali!"

"Aku sih lebih memilih makan daging ayam kalkun ketibang minum darah," Ron mengambil sebuah batu lalu melemparkannya ke dalam danau untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

"Justru kalau kau ingin minum darah, identitasmu harus dipertanyakan!" Keduanya tertawa sebentar sebelum hening.

Suara gemerisik dedaunan mengisi keheningan mereka. Angin yang berhembus secara perlahan ke arah mereka berdua membawa aroma lain yang tercium oleh indra penciuman Harry yang peka. Harry terdiam lalu tiba-tiba saja berdiri tegak dan menengadah menatap bulan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Ron bingung.

Suasana jauh lebih hening dan dingin dari sebelumnya. Air danau bahkan tidak bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara. Angin yang berhembus tadi tiba-tiba diam membisu. Harry menarik napas panjang untuk menghirup sisa-sisa aroma yang diterbangkan oleh angin dan memastikan dengan pasti aroma tersebut adalah aroma yang sangat ia sukai.

"Harry?" panggil Ron.

Harry tidak bergeming dengan panggilan Ron. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang, menatap lurus ke dalam pohon-pohon hutan yang gelap. Perlahan seperti orang kerasukan, ia berjalan menjauhi Ron dan hendak masuk ke dalam hutan sebelum Ron yang kesal karena diabaikan menarik tangannya.

"Harry! Kau kenapa!?" teriak Ron.

"Darah..." ucap Harry pelan. "Bau darah..." Ron yang mendengarya membelakkan mata dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Harry. Harry memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum membukanya lagi dan mata emerald Harry berubah menjadi merah. Harry berjalan mundur pelan sebelum akhirnya berlari masuk ke dalam hutan dengan cepat.

"HARRY! TUNGGU!" teriak Ron berubah menjadi weasel dan berusaha mengejar kecepatan Harry.

Harry berlari menembus hutan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Menghindari pohon-pohon dengan gesit. Kini ia hanya mengandalkan insting vampirnya untuk mengikuti bau darah yang sangat semerbak dan memikat. Matanya berkilat di tengah kegelapan. Harry menyeringai menampakkan sepasang gigi taringnya yang panjang dan tajam.

Semakin lama bau darah itu semakin dekat. Harry berhenti beberapa meter dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon ketika matanya menangkap sebuah tubuh tergeletak di tanah berlumuran darah merah.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Harry bisa melihat bahwa itu adalah tubuh seorang pria yang sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut karena ditutupi tudung jubah hitam yang orang itu kenakan. Yang Harry tahu sekarang, bahwa ada 3 luka menganga di dadanya dan darahnya yang berwarna merah merembes melalui pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tubuh orang itu tidak bergerak. Hanya jarinya saja yang bergerak meremas-remas tanah. Suara rintihan bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Harry. Orang itu masih hidup. Perlahan tapi pasti, Harry mendekati orang tersebut dan berusaha menyentuhnya.

To Be Continue

* * *

Hallo,

saya kembali dengan fic di fandom ini lagi

Maaf kalau masih pendek sebenarnya chap 2 sudah siap. Tinggal di edit lagi dan lebih panjang.

Thx untuk Ryna Hitsune teman sekolah saya yang sudah mau datang dan menjadi tukang edit, tukang ketik walau OOT, tukang photo dan pembantu beresin kamar

Sekali-kali Harry jadi vampire unik juga :)

RnR please and Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Slash! OOC, Creature fic, Typo **

**Disclaimer : J.K ROWLING**

* * *

Bittersweet Heartbeat

Ron masih mengejar Harry tapi ia sudah sangat tertinggal jauh. Tambahkan ke dalam catatannya, mengejar vampire adalah ide buruk bila kau tidak memiliki kecepatan yang sama. Ron melompati beberapa akar pohon yang cukup tinggi untuknya – dalam wujud weasel – dan dengan semangat serta sekuat tenaga menuju tempat Harry berada. Meskipun penciumannya terhadap darah tidak sepeka vampire, setidaknya ia masih mengenal bau Harry dan melacaknya.

'Oh, Harry! Kau benar-benar merepotkan!' batin Ron. Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat Harry berada dan segera mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi seperti manusia. "Harry!" panggil Ron mendekat dan terhenti ketika melihat Harry sedang berlutut di samping seseorang dan memeluk tubuh orang tersebut.

"Ron..." kata Harry pelan sambil berbalik menatap sahabatnya. Ron masih diam dan perlahan mendekat. "Dia masih hidup... kita harus menolongnya!" kata Harry lagi. "Sirius benar! Mungkin dia korban dari Remus. Bantu aku Ron! Sebelum dia benar-benar mati!"

"Caranya!? Dan, Harry, dia adalah penyihir!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu cara menolong seorang penyihir. Bukankah mereka bisa menyembuhkan diri mereka sendiri?"

"Dengan kondisi seperti ini!? Bahkan aku saja tidak akan bisa sekuat itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya berdebat denganmu. Di dekat sini ada gua. Bantu aku membawanya. Dan pastikan aku tidak meng-gi-git-nya!" kata Harry penuh penekanan pada kata 'menggigitnya'.

Ron akhirnya sedikit mengerti bahwa sahabatnya kini sedang menahan napsu untuk menggigit penyihir tersebut. Akhirnya Ron membantu Harry membopong penyihir itu menuju gua yang ia tahu sebagai tempat mainnya dulu bersama Harry. Tak lupa sebelum pergi, Harry memungut sesuatu yang ada di dekat mereka. Sebuah tongkat yang ia yakini milik penyihir yang kini sedang sekarat dan berada di antara mereka.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan hati-hati, mereka akhirnya sampai di gua yang Harry maksud. Mereka menyandarkan tubuh si penyihir ke dinding gua dengan amat perlahan. Harry menyibakan tudung jubah si penyihir dan ia melihat lagi bahwa pipi si penyihir juga terdapat goresan dan mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya yang memiliki dagu runcing nampak menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Matanya terpejam erat dan keringat mulai keluar membasahi wajahnya tersebut. Rambut pirangnya cukup berantakan dan kotor karena tanah.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ron cukup panik.

"Um... apa kau masih ingat cara membuat ramuan penahan rasa sakit? Cari bahan-bahannya dan bawa kemari. Memang ini tidak akan menyembuhkan lukanya tapi kurasa bisa membantu sedikit," kata Harry masih terpaku menatap wajah si penyihir. Lebih tepatnya menatap goresan di pipi si penyihir yang mengeluarkan darah. Harry menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bau semerbak darah yang keluar masih bisa mempengaruhi napsu dan instingnya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan apa-apa bila aku tinggal sendiri bersama penyihir ini?" tanya Ron khawatir.

"Akan aku usahakan... Pergilah! Cepat!" kata Harry setengah berteriak. Ron segera berubah menjadi weasel lagi dan mencari bahan-bahan yang Harry minta, sementara Harry kini duduk di samping si penyihir dengan gelisah. Napas si penyihir sudah sangat berat akibat banyaknya darah yang keluar seiring dengan nyawannya. Ia bahkan mulai muntah darah.

"He-hei! Be-bertahanlah! Kau bisa mendengarku!?" ucap Harry panik. Si penyihir membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat Harry tapi pandangannya sangat kabur dan ia menutup kembali matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit. 'Ga-gawat... kalau begini ia benar-benar bisa mati...!' batin Harry. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya dan ingin mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajah si penyihir sebelum ia berhenti di dekat bibir si penyihir.

Kini Harry benar-benar ingin mencicipi darah si penyihir tersebut. Lagi pula bila ia menjilat luka yang menganga itu mungkin lukanya akan menutup. Harry mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si penyihir dan mulai menjilati darah yang ada di sekitar bibir si penyihir. Setelah itu menjilat luka goresan di pipinya hingga luka itu menutup. Darah sang penyihir benar-benar terasa manis seperti madu di dalam mulut Harry dan membuatnya semakin haus dan ingin nambah. Harry duduk berlutut di atas paha si penyihir dan segera akan membuka pakaian yang dikenakan oleh-nya tapi Ron keburu datang.

"Harry! Aku sudah membawakan bahan-bahan yang... kau pinta..." ucap Ron semakin pelan dan menatap Harry serta beberapa tetes darah di sudut bibirnya apalagi dengan posisi Harry yang pasti mengundang kecurigaan dan salah paham. "Sudah kuduga..." kata Ron lagi.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Hanya mencicipi sedikit! Lagi pula kau lama sekali! Bila tidak cepat diobati dia bisa mati!" kata Harry berusaha menjelaskan dan membela diri. Wajah Harry benar-benar panik dan ia menjilat darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Ron cuma bisa menghela napas saja lalu mendekat dan menyerahkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan termasuk juga air yang ditadah dalam mangkuk dari daun.

"T-thanks, Ron.." kata Harry lagi lalu segera meracik sebuah ramuan dan berusaha untuk tidak menggubris tatapan masih curiga dari Ron. Setelah selesai, ia membantu si penyihir untuk meneguk ramuan itu. Perlahan napas si penyihir sudah mulai stabil walau matanya masih terpejam.

"Tongkatku... ambilkan tongkatku." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh si penyihir. Harry segera menyerahkan tongkatnya. Si penyihir segera mengarahkan tongkat tersebut ke arah dadanya lalu mengucapkan mantra untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Ron dan Harry terdiam melihat luka-luka goresan tersebut kini menutup dan menghilang. Si penyihir membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Harry sedikit tajam membuat lelaki itu canggung.

"A-aku..."

"Kau tadi menjilat darah di bibirku?" tanya penyihir tersebut _to the point_. Harry mengangguk pelan. Batinnya seperti tersambar petir, tertimpa batu, dan napasnya melayang. Ia tak sanggup menatap si penyihir yang kini berwajah shok mengkerut dan menatapnya tajam sekali.

"Hei! Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah ditolong oleh kami!" kata Ron.

"Ditolong oleh vampire!?" balas penyihir menatap Ron.

"Oh maaf, wizard. Dia yang vampire dan aku hanya seekor siluman weasel," jawab Ron menunjuk Harry. Penyihir menatap Harry dengan tatapan meminta kejelasan perbuatannya yang tadi begitu pula dengan Ron.

" Er itu... kejadian... yang... er... Pokoknya aku hanya berniat membantumu saja! Memangnya salah seorang vampire menjilat darah seseorang."

"Jadi benar kau mau mengambil kesempatan, vampire. Begitu'kah caramu menolong seseorang?" Harry diam. Memang instingnya masih berjalan baik tapi kesadarannya juga dapat menyimbangi dirinya dan menahan untuk tidak meminum darah orang yang ditolongnya yang kini sedang menatapnya kesal tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Berterima kasih'lah kau tak kami biarkan mati atau menjadi mangsa binatang hutan, Wizard!" teriak Ron.

"Oh! Kau mau mengancamku dan menyuruhkan meminta maaf?" Si penyihir menyilangkan tangannya dengan angkuh dan memandang Ron rendah. Ron yang mendengarnya menjadi naik darah dan berusaha untuk memukul si penyihir tapi dihentikan Harry. Si penyihir juga bangkit berdiri dan mengancungkan tongkatnya.

"Hentikan! Dan kau wizard! Apa salahnya mengucapkan terima kasih! Bagaimana-pun juga kami sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu dari Remus!" kata Harry mendekati penyihir itu.

"Berhentilah memanggilku wizard! Namaku Draco Malfoy. Dan siapa itu Remus? Teman warewolf-mu yang hampir membunuhku!?"

"Sebenarnya sih iya..." jawab Harry kemudian berbalik menatap Ron. "Bisa kau pergi sampaikan ke Sirius bahwa wizard yang diserang oleh Remus selamat?"

"Cih! Iya!" Ron berubah kembali menjadi weasel lalu pergi. Tentu saja ini membuat Draco terkejut tapi ia masih siaga apalagi dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang vampire yang sudah menjilat darah di bibir dan pipinya bahkan membuka pakaiannya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Draco merinding.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu.." kata Harry seakan bisa membaca pikiran Draco. Draco awalnya tidak percaya tapi melihat raut wajah Harry yang tidak mau menatapnya dan sepertinya sangat menyiratkan rasa bersalah, Draco menurunkan tongkatnya. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa diserang oleh Remus? Tidak... bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Singkat cerita aku ber-apparate ke sini untuk mencari sesuatu lalu tanpa sengaja di serang oleh siapa yang kau bilang Remus tadi," jawab Draco jelas singkat dan cukup jelas bagi Harry. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Draco. "Aku sudah memberi tahu namaku. Tak ada salahnya mengetahui namamu."

"Harry Potter," jawab Harry singkat.

"Harry Potter? Nama yang cukup bagus untuk vampire sepertimu," tanggap Draco berjalan keluar gua. Harry yang merasa itu adalah penghinaan segera keluar gua untuk mengikuti langkah Draco.

"Maksudmu apa, Malfoy!" teriak Harry.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat vampire berkaca mata," komentar Draco berhenti berjalan dan hanya menoleh untuk menatap Harry.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan ayahku atau leluhurku! Lagi pula pengelihatanku membaik bila aku mengikuti insting vampire," jawab Harry. Draco hanya mendengus sambil menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Harry.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Draco berbalik tapi tidak menemukan Harry di sana. Draco membalikan badannya lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan tapi terkejut ketika Harry sudah ada di depannya sehingga ia berjalan mundur lalu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ke mana? Jangan kau pikir bisa bebas dariku Tuan Draco Malfoy selama kau masih ada di hutan ini," kata Harry.

"Cih, baiklah. Aku mencari Lily berkelopak emas. Sekarang menyingkirlah Potter, aku hargai pertolonganmu tadi tapi kini aku ingin melanjutkan perjalananku," Draco berdiri sebelum kembali berjalan melewati Harry.

"Kau salah jalan kalau begitu. Lily berkelopak emas hanya tumbuh di pinggir tebing daerah Hutan Hawthorn dan itu mengarah ke Barat. Bukan ke arah utara," jelas Harry. Draco terhenti untuk ketiga kalinya. Sepertinya pembicaraannya dengan si vampire tidak bisa dipotong begitu mudah. "Aku bersedia mengatarmu," tawar Harry pada akhirnya.

"Dengan imbalan?" tebak Draco.

"Darah!" Harry terdiam dengan jawabannya yang spontan sekali. "Er... masalahnya darahmu itu sungguh manis dari semua darah penyihir yang pernah aku minum dan... dan... aku... ingin mencicipinya lagi..." jelas Harry tidak membantu.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Kau bilang arah barat'kan? Lagi pula penjelasan-mu mengerikan. Mana ada orang yang mau membiarkan seorang vampire meminum darahnya. Aku masih ingin menjadi wizard ketimbang vampire," balas Draco sakratis dan membuat Harry harus memutar bola matanya.

"Dengar ya, wizard tengik! Penjelasanku itu pujian dan mustahil kau bisa berubah menjadi vampire kecuali yang menggigitmu itu adalah _Damnanti_!"

"Damnanti?"

"Vampire kelas rendahan yang berasal dari mayat hidup, atau kerasukan roh, atau bisa juga penyihir yang mencoba jampi-jampi dan banyak alasan yang pasti bukan terlahir sepenuhnya sebagai vampire."

"Oh begitu. Tetap saja aku tidak mau memberikan darahku padamu!"

"Terserah saja kalau begitu," Harry memutar badannya dan berniat untuk pergi. "Aku tidak mau tahu kalau tiba-tiba saja Remus kembali menemukanmu dan membunuhmu atau kau bertemu dengan troll dan centaur. Di hutan ini juga banyak mahluk yang lebih menakutkan lagi. Dan kudengar mereka suka makan daging penyihir seperitmu," kata Harry dengan gaya bicara santai dan berusaha menakut-nakuti Draco.

"Jangan coba menakut-nakutiku," balas Draco sinis.

"Aku tidak menakut-nakuti~ Kan sudah ada buktinya. Darahmu saja sudah bisa membuatku ingin memakanmu apalagi mahluk yang lain," Harry membalik sedikit badannya sehingga Draco bisa melihat matanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah dan juga seringaian Harry yang menampakan gigi taringnya.

Draco terdiam sejenak melihat perubahan pada diri Harry sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Tunjukan padaku jalannya... dan jangan kau berani menyerangku sampai aku mendapatkan barang yang aku cari!" ancam Draco dengan tongkatnya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku," jawab Harry terseyum penuh kemenangan sambil menggerakan jarinya membentuk tanda silang di dadanya. Harry kemudian berjalan di depan Draco dan diikuti olehnya sambil menjaga beberapa jarak.

Draco mengamati sekitarnya selama perjalanan. Suasana hutan yang sangat tenang dan udara malam yang segar. Bahkan beberapa peri malam yang mendiami hutan tersebut keluar untuk menyapanya. Sungguh ironi memang bila melihat hutan seindah ini tertutup dari dunia luar apalagi didiami oleh mahluk yang amat sangat berbahaya. Itulah pikir Draco.

"Hei.." panggil Harry. "Kau lama sekali! Cepatlah sebelum malam berakhir!" teriak Harry sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hoo... aku lupa kalau vampire takut pada matahari. Itu bisa membunuh mereka kalau tidak salah," balas Draco berjalan mendekati Harry dan berdiri di depannya.

"Sudah kujelaskan bahwa hanya damnanti saja yang mati di bawah sinar matahari! Bagi vampire murni itu tidak memberi efek kecuali untuk vampire muda yang hanya memberi efek membakar kulit hingga melepuh," jelas Harry sedikit kesal sambil membuang muka.

"Di lihat dari raut wajahmu, sepertinya kau mengalami hal yang amat buruk," kata Draco memegang dagu Harry dan membawa tatapan mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Dengan cahaya bulan purnama, Draco bisa melihat wajah Harry dengan jelas. Matanya emeradlnya yang sangat dalam dan menakjubkan – Draco tak akan mengatakan itu indah sesudah melihat mata merah Harry yang menurutnya menyeramkan – , bibir ranum dan kulit putihnya yang pucat dan sangat dingin di antara jari-jari Draco. Bahkan napas yang dikeluarkan Harry yang menerpa wajah Draco terasa dingin juga.

Begitu pula Harry. Mata abu-abu yang berkilauan bagaikan cahaya keperakan bulan. Dagu lancip dan rahang yang kelihatan kuat. Napasnya sangat hangat dan hidup bagi Harry. Memikirkan hal ini sudah membangkitkan napsu makan Harry.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita?" tanya Harry menahan gelora yang ada dalam tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mau tersengat matahari," tambah Harry beralasan. Draco melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Harry dan membiarkan Harry menuntun perjalanan mereka lagi.

Tak lama mereka berjalanan, Harry berhenti dan melihat sekelilingnya yang menurut Draco hanyalah pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Harry berjalanan mundur mendekati Draco lalu menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu lebih jauh lagi. Dari sini berjalanlah lurus ke sana – Harry menunjuk lurus ke depannya – Kau akan menemukan barang yang kau cari. Tenang saja, aku masih bisa mengamatimu dari sini," kata Harry. Draco mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap apa yang ditunjuk Harry. Matanya hanya menatap kegelapan saja. "Jaraknya tak jauh dari sini. Kau pasti bisa sendiri dan tak akan tersesat.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk lebih jauh?" tanya Draco.

"Tanaman Hawthorn banyak tumbuh di dalam sana. Makanya di sini di sebut Hutan Hawthorn. Aku tidak terlalu suka bau tanaman ini. Membuat kepalaku pusing," kata Harry.

"Apa ada mahluk lain yang tinggal di dalam?" tanya Draco lagi. Jujur saja hutan itu terasa angker untuknya.

"Untuk yang berbahaya seharusnya sih tidak. Troll dan centaur jarang datang ke tempat ini. Kalau kau beruntung kau tak akan bertemu dengan serigala atau rubah. Bila ada yang membahayakan aku akan segera memberi tahumu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu..." Draco berjalan memasuki Hutan Hawthorn tersebut. Harry mengamatinya dari jauh. Sejenak Draco menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Harry semakin kabur dari pandangannya.

Draco berjalan dengan kecepatan yang amat pelan. Jujur saja ia sedikit takut terhadap sesuatu yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Mustahil rasanya mempercayai seseorang atau semahluk yang baru kau temui dan ia telah menyelamatkanmu, mengantarmu ke tempat tujuan yang kau cari dengan imbalan darah. Mungkin saja ia mendekatimu dari belakang lalu menggigitmu hingga mati. Memikirkan bagaimana jasadnya yang berlumuran darah atau membiru sudah membuat Draco merinding lagi. Tapi mengingat tatapan dalam dari Harry, Draco mencoba mempercayainya.

"Lumos," rapal Draco ketika ia merasa intensitas cahaya sudah mulai berkurang dan ia tak dapat melihat jalan lagi. Dengan gigih, ia meneruskan perjalanannya dan kemudian menemukan sebuah tebing yang ditumbuhi bunga lily yang berkelopak emas dan bercahaya ketika didekati cahaya. Dengan segera Draco mencabut beberapa tanaman dan memasukannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

Sementara itu, Harry bersandar di sebuah batang pohon besar sambil sekali-kali melihat ke dalam Hutan Hawthorn. Walau kabur, ia masih bisa melihat cahaya dari tongkat Draco di dalam sana. Untuk sementara Harry merasa tenang sebelum ia melihat bayangan yang terbang di atasnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat bayangan siapa itu.

Harry membelakan matanya ketika ia menangkap banyak sosok dementor berterbangan di atas langit. Suasana dingin dan mematikan yang dikeluarkan oleh para dementor itu membuat Harry ketakutan. Ia berjalanan mundur tapi terjatuh karena tersandung akar pohon. Para dementor itu terbang masuk ke dalam Hutan Hawthorn.

"Malfoy..." Harry mengingat bahwa Draco masih di dalam sana dan pasti tidak akan menyadari kehadiran para dementor tersebut. "MALFOY!" teriak Harry berdiri lalu masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan penyihir yang barus saja ia temui.

To Be Continue

Hallo guys, lama tak jumpa

Saya akhirnya dapet waktu buat post part 2 nya. Mulai besok saya UAS jadi doakan saya ya :)

RnR please, thanks for your visit :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Slash! OOC, Creature fic, Typo **

**Disclaimer : J.K ROWLING**

* * *

Bittersweet Heartbeat

Malfoy menggunakan tongkatnya yang bercahaya untuk mengamati lebih jelas bunga lily tersebut. Kelopaknya memang berwarna emas mengkilap dan kaku seperti sebuah lapisan tipis besi baja. Di tengah bunga tersebut terdapat sebuah putik dan 3 tangkai kepala serbuk sari yang di dalamnya mengeluarkan debu berwarna emas. Debu inilah yang dapat digunakan sebagai bahan ramuan. Tangkainya seperti tangkai bunga mawar dengan duri yang besar-besar. Bila Draco tidak hati-hati memegangnya, tangannya bisa terluka akibat duri tersebut.

Sesaat setelah Draco mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dan memotong habis duri-duri tersebut, hawa dingin tiba-tiba saja datang menyelimutinya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai merajuk di dalam diri Malfoy. Gelisah dan takut. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya dan membuat kakinya lemas sehingga ia berjongkok di dekat tebing tersebut. Malfoy ingin sekali segera pergi dari tempat itu tapi kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

'Tenangkan dirimu, Draco Malfoy...' batin Draco berusaha mengatur pernapasannya. 'Tapi... perasaan apa ini..?' lanjutnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya lalu akhirnya bisa bangkit berdiri.

"MALFOY!" Telinga Draco menangkap suara Harry dari belakang. Segera ia menoleh dan mendapati Harry berlari ke arahnya dengan sedikit terseok-seok lalu terjatuh di samping sebuah pohon hawthorn. "PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Harry lagi membuat Draco bingung sampai akhirnya, ia melihat kegelapan datang menyergapnya.

Draco jatuh tengkurap di tanah mengakibatkan tongkatnya jatuh dan cahaya lumos tersebut padam. Kegelapan benar-benar menyelimutinya kali ini. Hawa dingin dari para dementor mulai dapat ia rasakan menusuk masuk setiap otot-otot hingga tulang-tulangnya. Ia tak bisa berkeringat, keringatnya sudah kering atau bahkan memebeku. Jantungnya seakan berhenti di tempat seiring hembusan napasnya ditarik keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Seakan terpaku, ia tak bisa menggerakkan badannya walau apapun yang ia usahakan. Saat ini, Ia dikelilingi 3 dementor yang siap mencabut nyawanya.

Melihat hal tersebut, Harry berusaha bangun. Udara di Hutan Hawthorn ini membuat napasnya sesak dan dadanya sakit. Sebagai seorang vampire, udara hutan ini bagaikan racun dan siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Kuku tangannya mencakar kuat pohon hawthorn tersebut hingga kulit kayunya mengelupas. Harry berhasil berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan berlari untuk mencapai Draco di sana sebelum seorang dementor mendorongnya ke tanah dan mulai menghisap kehidupan dari Harry.

Harry meronta hebat apalagi ketika ia dikeroyok 5 dementor sekaligus yang silih berganti mengambil napas kehidupanya. Dementor bukanlah mahluk yang pandang bulu apalagi dengan mayat hidup seperti vampire sekalipun. Asalkan ada hawa kehidupan sekecil apapun, dementor akan datang dan memakannya hinga habis.

"MALFOYYY!" teriak Harry kencang dan berhasil mencapai telinga Draco. Matanya kini sudah terbiasa di dalam kegelapan lalu menggapai tongkatnya. Dengan sisa konsentrasi dan tenaga yang ada, Draco merapalkan mantra.

"Expecto Patronum!" Sulur-sulur putih keluar dari tongkat Draco membentuk sebuah cahaya yang langsung mengusir para dementor yang mengelilinginya. Sulur-sulur itu berubah menjadi ular cobra dan mengarah langsung ke Harry kemudian mengusir dementor-dementor yang mengeroyoknya. Para dementor itu terbang pergi dari tempat mereka lalu menghilang di antara bayang-bayang hutan dan langit malam.

Harry takjub dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh wizard ini sampai ia lupa bahwa posisinya masih tertidur di atas tanah. Matanya tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikan Draco yang mulai mengambil tas berisikan lily emas tersebut lalu berlari menuju Harry dan membantunya bangun.

"Tadi itu..." Harry kembali speechless.

"Tak kusangka aku bisa merapal mantra sedemikian kuatnya selama aku berlatih... sudahlah... kau baik-baik saja?" kata Draco.

"Justru itu yang mau kutanyakan! Kau baik-baik saja!?" teriak Harry di depan wajah Draco tapi kemudian tubuhnya melorot lalu jatuh ke tanah. Kepalanya pusing sekali dan ia seakan kehabisan tenaga sehingga tidak bisa berdiri.

"Vampire keras kepala..." gerutu Draco yang membantu Harry berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari hutan tersebut. Ini adalah untuk terakhir kalinya Harry mau menginjakkan kaki ke dalam hutan ini lagi. Sungguh malang seluruh nasibnya bila berada di dalam atau paling tidak di pintu masuk Hutan Hawthorn.

"Kau harus membayar dengan darahmu setelah ini wizard!" ucap Harry masih setengah pusing setelah mereka melewati batas hutan itu. Draco tidak banyak bicara lalu membaringkan Harry di atas tanah agar Harry bisa beristirahat sebentar. Belum sampai semenit kemudian, Ron datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajahnya yang panik super pucat.

"Harry! Kau tak apa! Aku melihat para dementor menuju ke arah baumu di Hutan Hawthron! Bagaimana kau bisa ke sana!" teriak Ron sambil menarik kerah baju Harry yang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan atau bentakan dari Ron.

"Tenang, Ron. Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat! Tidak, aku tidak terluka," kata Harry. "Walaupun sedikit pusing sih..." lanjut Harry sambil memegang kepalanya. Draco hanya terdiam dan tidak mau mengusik mereka. Sebenarnya ia mau diam-diam pergi dari sana. Masih ada keraguan di hatinya untuk menyerahkan darahnya kepada vampire yang ada di depannya. Bukankah Draco sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Harry sebagai balas budi ia diantarkan ke tempat lily emas? Yeah... itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Hei... Malfoy..." panggil Harry membuat bulu kuduk Draco berdiri. Oh! Inilah saat mimpi buruknya datang. "Kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan darahmu padaku 'kan?" kata Harry menatap tajam Draco menuntut janji yang diutarakan oleh Draco sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam hutan maut super mengerikan dan pembawa sial menurut Harry.

"Cih... terserah!" gerutu Draco mendekati Harry yang kini sudah bisa berdiri lalu menggulung lengan pakaiannya agar Harry bisa minum darahnya dari situ. "Kau jangan berani untuk menghisap semua darah dalam tubuhku atau aku akan memantraimu!" ancam Draco yang hanya mendapat lirikan dari Harry sebelum ia kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Pada saat itu, kupastikan kau sudah mati kehabisan darah!" Mendengar jawaban Harry, Draco kembali akan menarik tangannya tapi di tahan oleh Harry yang mencengkram tangan kiri Draco dengan kuat. "Selamat makan!" Harry segera menancapkan taringnya menembus kulit pucat Draco. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar dari sana dan Draco meringis mendapati rasa sakit tersebut semakin lama semakin menyakitkan.

Darah merah kental mulai masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Harry. Rasanya sangat manis dan menyegarkan. Layaknya sirup yang dicampur dengan berbagai bahan lainnya yang dapat membuat siapapun candu akan hal tersebut. Setiap tetesan, setiap rasa yang menyapu lidah. Hanya kenikmatan yang tertinggal dan terus tergiang di kepala Harry. Setiap sel syarafnya menyerukan untuk tak berhenti menghisap tetesan cairan merah kental tersebut.

"Harry!" panggil Ron yang mendapat sorotan tak suka dari bola mata merah Harry. Panggilan tersebut telah membuyarkan fantasinya dan menghentikan aksi makannya pada saat itu juga. "Lihat!" Ron menujuk ke arah langit yang kini warnanya sudah mulai cerah. Fajar akan menyingsing tak lama lagi. Harry cukup terkejut dan segera melepaskan tangan Draco.

"Well... sepertinya aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Sampai bertemu lagi... Draco Malfoy," pamit Harry masih menjilat bibirnya membuat Draco bergidik ngeri. Setidaknya nyawanya selamat berkat matahari pagi tersebut. Betapa ia tak bersyukur akan hari esok yang cerah saat itu juga.

Harry dan Ron segera masuk ke dalam hutan dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Draco yang masih terdiam di sana. Tangan kanannya memegang luka bekas gigitan Harry yang tepat berada di nadi kirinya dan masih mengeluarkan darah. Ia harus cepat pulang untuk mengobati lukanya tersebut. Draco segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengikatnya di luka tersebut untuk memperlambat proses keluarnya darah.

"Dasar mahluk aneh..." gerutu Draco setelah ia merasakan hangat sinar matahari menerpa kulitnya. Sejenak, ia melihat ke arah langit yang kini mulai berubah warna menjadi biru muda yang sangat terang. Draco menutup matanya kemudian ber-apparate kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Ke rumahnya yang abadi, Malfoy Manor...

XXXX

Draco kini ada di ruang tamu manornya yang besar. Dobby, peri rumah-nya sudah siap sedia di sana untuk menyambut kepulangan Draco atau untuk menanyakan keperluan Draco yang lain setelah pulang dari hutan yang kini menjadi hal yang tidak ingin dibahas oleh Draco. Draco tidak meminta apa-apa dari Dobby dan melangkah masuk menuju kamar tidurnya untuk beristirahat sebelum ia membuat ramuan penambah darah.

Dihempaskan begitu saja tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang empuk masih dengan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dari tadi. Ia tidak peduli bila pakaiannya dapat mengotori seprai mahal yang menutpi pada kasur tersebut. Toh, pasti akan bersih kembali dengan sihir pembersih atau ia bisa menyuruh Dobby untuk membersihkannya.

Tapi, sebuah suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras membuat mata Draco yang mulai terpejam terbuka lagi. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya, mengamati dengan mata yang melotot ke arah pintu kamar, memastikan bahwa ketukan pintu itu asli bukan hasil perbuatan otaknya. Tapi, suara itu ada lagi dan menandakan bahwa itu nyata.

"Siapa di sana?" kata Draco. 'Mungkinkah itu Dobby? Kalau mom atau dad pasti tidak akan mengetuk pintu..' batin Draco.

"Ini aku... Snape!" jawab orang yang mengetuk pintunya. Mendengar itu, Draco langsung menghela napas berat sambil mengusap wajah hingga rambutnya. "Cepat buka pintunya, Draco!" sergah Snape dari luar. Mau tak mau, Draco bangkit dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu yang dicat putih dan diukir.

'Padahal aku capek sekali...! Dasar sial!' umpat Draco dalam hatinya ketika tangannya kini memegang handel pintu. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia membuka pintu tersebut lalu menatap Snape yang tepat berada di depannya.

Snape hanya berdiri tegap sambil menatap Draco datar di sana membuat Draco merasa tidak nyaman. Kelihatan sekali dari kepala Snape yang naik turun, ia sedang memperhatikan penampilan Draco yang sangat tidak pantas ditunjukan untuk tamu. Terutama guru ramuannya ketika ia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts yang kini bekerja sama dengan dia membuat ramuan untuk sekolah sihir tersebut.

"Sudah selesai memperhatikanku?" tanya Draco dengan nada mengejek. Snape tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco malah balik menatap mata Draco tajam.

"Mana bunga lily yang aku pesan?" kata Snape _to the point_. Draco memberi sinyal dengan matanya bahwa bunga tersebut ada di kantung hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mempersilahkan Snape untuk masuk dan mengambilnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan orang tua-ku? Bukankah tidak sopan bila tamu tidak menyapa tuan rumah?" kata Draco memperhatikan Snape yang membuka isi kantung lily tersebut dan menghitung jumlah yang Draco dapatkan.

"Sudah. Karena itu aku langsung ke kamarmu. Apa kau yakin hanya ini yang bisa kau dapatkan?" kata Snape.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri bila kau diserang oleh warewolf dan dementor kemudian bertemu dengan vampire dan – "

"Kau di serang apa!?" potong Snape setengah berteriak dengan nada suaranya yang meninggi. Draco terdiam sejenak karena kaget dengan ucapan Snape yang mendadak itu. Draco mengusap kepalanya menggunakan tangan kiri sehingga tanpa sadar, menunjukan luka bekas gigitan Harry yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi. Bukan Snape namanya bila matanya tidak cepat menangkap sapu tangan yang kini ternoda darah yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan Draco dan sedikit melorot.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu itu?" kata Snape berjalan cepat ke arah Draco.

"Tangan? Oh.. ini.. aku tadi terkena duri bunga itu," bohong Draco. Snape tidak percaya langsung menarik lengan Draco dan membuka sapu tangan tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia mendapati nadi Draco kini terdapat luka dua buah lingkaran cukup besar dan dalam yang pasti bukan dari mahluk biasa.

"Katakan padaku setiap kejadian yang kau alami ketika berada di hutan tersebut!" perintah Snape.

"Sebelum itu, aku minta tolong dibuatkan ramuan penambah darah... dia menghisap darahku cukup banyak tadi," kata Draco. Snape terdiam sejenak. Ia sepertinya dapat menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dan bahan-bahannya?"

"Minta saja Dobby," jelas Draco kemudian memanggil Dobby yang langsung muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. "Antarkan Mr. Severus Snape ke ruang gudang bahan ramuan. Bantu dia mengambil barang-barang yang ia perlukan," perintah Draco.

"Baik Sir. Lewat sini Mister Severus Snape," kata Dobby dengan sopan. Snape mengikuti Dobby keluar dari kamar Draco. Setelah merasa bahwa Snape sudah agak jauh, Draco langsung kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur. Matanya kini terpejam erat dan ia mulai memasuki alam mimpi. Namun entah kenapa, sosok vampire Harry Potter sama sekali tidak bisa hilang dari bayangannya.

_Sampai bertemu lagi... Draco Malfoy_

XXXX

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya James ketika ia memasuki kamar putranya. Harry sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja kerja. Ia sedang mencelupkan pena bulu ke dalam tinta hitam dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang mulai menguning itu. Matahari tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar Harry yang kini cukup gelap karena tirai jendelanya berwarna hitam. "Matahari sudah sangat tinggi begini dan kau masih belum tidur. Kau sedang apa?" tanya James lagi.

"Menulis surat... aku tidak terlalu ingin tidur. Rasanya segar sekali setelah meminum darah seorang wizard. Apalagi, seorang wizard berdarah murni," jawab Harry menyelesaikan tulisannya dengan menatap ke arah James.

"Oh ya... masalah tadi kau masuk ke dalam Hutan Hawthorn benar-benar di luar dugaan... Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika akan menolong wizard tersebut?" kata James kini ia duduk di atas sebuah kasur yang cukup besar bahkan untuk 2 orang.

"Aku tidak tahu, tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Oh! Ayolah, dad... bukan kali ini saja aku masuk ke dalam sana. Iya, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tadi itu suatu keadaan darurat! Kau harus mencicipi darah wizard tersebut!" kata Harry. "Sampai saat ini aku masih ingin merasakan darahnya!"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sekarang kecanduan darah wizard itu. Harry... putraku... sadarkah di mana posisimu sekarang? Sudah bagus bahwa kita mengetahui bahwa wizard tersebut bukanlah seorang pemburu vampire dan warewolf. Bagaimana nasibmu selanjutnya!" kata James dengan nada frustasi.

"Aku sudah berumur 117 tahun, dad... Aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagi pula ada Cedric. Bila terjadi sesuatu padaku, dia pasti menolongku. Walaupun aku tidak mau membebaninya," jelas Harry melipat kertas surat tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop. "Oh ya... di mana Ron? Ketika aku masuk ke dalam kamar, dia masih ada bersamamu 'kan?"

"Kembali ke dunia muggle. Menemui pacarnya," jawab James. "Hah... aku berpikir, kapan ia akan menikahi pacarnya itu," kata James melirik ke arah Harry. "Ini sudah siang, kau harus tidur." Dengan begitu, James bangun dan mulai keluar dari kamar Harry.

Sebelum ia tidur, Harry membuka kandang burung hantunya dan memberikan surat tersebut kepada Hedwig. Salah satu burung hantu pengantar surat yang paling lama bertahan dari sergapan taring Harry.

"Kau jelas tahu... ke mana harus membawa surat ini. Jangan lupa berhenti di persinggahan burung hantu Hedwig. Aku tak mau kau sakit," kata Harry. Hedwig _ber-uhu_ pelan lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut melalui sebuah lubang yang ada di atas jendela Harry sehingga Harry tak perlu membukakan jendela dan mandi matahari.

Beginilah isi surat Harry...

_Dear Cedric,_

_Kapan kau akan pulang? Aku tak sabar menantimu pulang. Aku bertemu dengan seorang wizard yang diserang oleh Remus hari ini. Dan kau tahu, ia adalah wizard darah murni. Namanya Draco Malfoy. Seorang bangsawan. Ceritanya sangat panjang dan aku terlalu bersemangat hingga tak sanggup menuliskan seluruh kronologinya. Akan aku ceritakan ketika kau sampai di sini._

_Oh, Cedric... aku ingin kau bisa bertemu dengan dia. Kita bisa menikmati darahnya bersama-sama. Darahnya benar-benar manis sekali! Kutunggu kepulanganmu dari Italia._

_PS : Jangan lupa bawakan aku darah orang Italia_

_Your dear husband,_

_Harry Diggory Potter_

To Be Continued

* * *

Hallo readers, saya kembali setelah ujian nasional berakhir! Dan puji Tuhan ujian bisa berjalan dengan lancar :D

A/N :

- Ini bukan Harco (walau sepertinya menjurus) ini Drarry sedikit Hedric (see the letter)

- Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan Update

- Ucapan terima kasih bagi yang sudah Follow dan Favorite :D, Thank you very much

RnR please! Setiap kritik dan saran diterima


End file.
